Insanity
by moonshine64
Summary: We are defined by events. But we are the events, and we are not the events. A spiral into madness is natural, yet unnatural in every single way possible. A pony must define herself to find a new way to live. Rated M just to be safe.


Life can be bestowed on it's own interests. It can also be produced at the whims of others, so that they can control it. Nothing goes without punishment. Even the Creation can be broken, framed, and obliterated mentally. As Einstein once said, Insanity is the process of repeating something over and over again but expecting different results. He was wrong. True insanity is repeating something over and over again, but creating something new. Creating a world from the mind, yes, that is true insanity. We are creators without knowing it. With each thought, our minds create a new world. But we have yet to reach far enough to grasp these new worlds, and communicate with them. We are victims to our own insanity, for what if we are a creation in someone else's mind? If you are thinking as deep as I am thinking, welcome to one of the realms of Insanity. Now, let's concentrate on another pony. One who's fragile mind could snap at any minute.

* * *

She ran. They were behind her. Their shouts echoed through the dark ground. her hooves thumped in repeatedly in a steady rhythm, akin to her heartbeat. She saw a light in front of her, and her forest green eyes watered from it's brightness. She kept going though, until she felt the earth make way to the air. She plunged towards the trees far below, and she fell victim to the darkness creeping at the rim of her vision.

* * *

I woke up to the shrill buzzing of my alarm clock, and my tense muscles slowly stretched as I hit the small snooze button located on top of my rather annoying digital clock. I pulled off the sheets and looked outside the window, and a smile crept onto my weary faces as I saw through the grimy and fractured windows a nest with a female robin chirping it's morning welcome to me.

I had no time to waste, though, as I went out of my rather small bedroom into my also small kitchen. My laptop, open to my screensaver of swirling rainbow colors flitting across the screen on a battered wooden table, was on it's final years. That hardy thing was well worth the price, as it had lasted me from college to current years.

As I tapped lightly on it's mouse pad while heating up some day-old coffee, I saw my old girlfriend's face. My slightly enthusiastic grin turned to a frown as I remember all of the time she yelled, fought, and got drunk. I thought that in most of the stories it's the other way around, but she was the only exception. When a bottle of booze wasn't in her hand, she was taking care of our kid, responsibly, and threatened me with foul words that could make the most formidable of minds want to cry in a corner. But she loved us, until she killed our daughter while driving under the influence. The court said she was guilty, and I was supposed to help her defend, even if I was not a lawyer.( No doubt she bribed the lawyer with the prospect of sex.)I could barley convince the Judge she was innocent. After my feeble attempts were smashed by the Judge's gavel. As she was dragged away with the prospect of at least 25 years, she looked at me and screamed a stream of profanities. She said," You bitch motherfucker! I home you die in a hole, you whore! May God condemn you to hell!" Maybe it was bad luck, maybe it was actually god, but I lost everything. Before, I was the kind of man you would find selling you houses and earning more than enough money to support a family, but not too much. Now, I was the kind of person you would find working at the closes Burger Queen.

I woke up from my daydream and gulped down the steaming cup of Joe. I jogged down ten flights of dirty and decrepit stairs to reach the garage. There, I got out my car keys and unlocked my Chevrolet El Camino. I got into the driver's seat and rolled it down the dirty streets to the farm I worked at. I got out as my employer and friend Johnny walked up to me with a grin on his worn, leathery face. He shouted," Heya Allen! How are ya doin'!"

I replied with a grin and said," Hey Johnny, whats the good news?"

"Nothing much, but I have a new job for you today! Don't worry, all of the strawberries were picked up yesterday. Were now trying to make liquor made from our old strawberries."

I felt a grin crawl on my face as I figured out what he was getting at."You want me to try to new liquor, I'm guessing?" Now I know that liquor pretty much ruined my life, but it's harmless to have a few sips of a alcoholic beverage. That's what I should've told myself by the time I was drinking a full tankard of the stuff, and I had to drive everyone back home.

As I was driving back to my apartment after all of the alcohol, I felt slightly tired. Before I knew it, I found myself careening off of a bridge into the murk depths of the canyon beneath. I then fell asleep as the ground came closer and closer to my face, and I felt myself pass out right before the supposed impact.

* * *

I felt sorry for the poor creature I had pulled towards me to live, and I bit down on it's neck and sucked every iota the rabbit had to offer. I had survived off of trapping and consuming lesser creatures, but such a practice was weak and I felt out of place doing it. Yet the bundles of fur were creatures, and I was at the second tier to the top of the food chain. The injuries I had sustained from the fall would be fatal to any lesser being, but the love that coursed through my veins and stomach helped me survive. The problem was, I needed more love to heal myself completely and death was inevitable if I didn't consume at least thirteen Cibuartises of love, the equivalent of one and a quarter a gallon.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the wind whistling through the grass." Is this heaven," I thought to myself. I was wronged again, for the grass that had whistled it's reedy tune was dead, and I was in an rolling plain with miles of dead grass." what kind of place am I in, or am I in hell?" I thought to myself as I rose from the decaying grass. The sun was on the horizon, showing a blood red color on the plains of grass. Not the whisper of a soul, nor the squeal of a bird was heard in the fading day.

If hell wasn't where I was, I was pretty close to it. As I walked through the dead grass, occasional morbid scenes appeared. Sometimes it was a splatter of blood, a dead horse, or a creature that looked like a bird crossed with a lion. I saw one of these lion-birds sprawled in a uniform with a splatter of blood at his heart area, indicating he was stabbed. As soon as examined it, I remember a old story that I had read long ago. It was one of the Harry Potter books, and I immediately remembered what the creature was."A griffin," I thought breathlessly. Such a noble creature being stabbed? I stripped the creature of it's shirt, as it had no need of it now, and put it on. The blood had dried, and the cloth was thick enough to warm me up as the night came on with its twinkling stars. I felt a sense of honor to bury the creature, so I picked up its limp corpse and carried it with me for the remainder of my trek. The Griffin was one of the kinder scenes, as not all of them were as beau- no, clean as his/hers. Some had half of their heads blown out. Others had lost limbs, or just being striped to the bone. The grisly scene just made me walk faster, and a large chain link fence appeared in the distance. I rushed over to it, and I saw a pair of horses with armor on. As soon as they saw me, they jumped to their feet and pointed a horn-like bone that protruded from their head at me. In a few seconds, an aura began to appear around the bone. I was still shell shocked about the scenes back there, and I reacted too late. A beam of energy swept over me, and everything swirled into darkness.

_**So, How was that? My first try at a story that I'm actually going to finish. Expect updates every two week on either on the day of Wends or on the day of Satur.**_

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR HARRY POTTER, AND BURGER QUEEN IS FREE DOMAIN. THERE IS NO SUCH RESTAURANT. I'M SORRY FOR THE HOPEFUL PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO ACTUALLY THINK BURGER QUEEN IS A RESTAURANT. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO USE BURGER**** KING. ALSO, CIBUARTISES ARE THE COMBINATION OF THE WORD FOR CATHOLIC ROMAN CONTAINER AND A QUART. GO LOOK IT UP.  
**

** _Thank you for reading, R&R. Yadadada, and don't forget to message me should you want any of your characters to be included in this story._  
**

Peace,

_Moonshine64_


End file.
